Sounds Of Freedom
by alpha-range
Summary: A series of one- three shots; mostly songfics, no correlation between shots unless otherwise stated. Fax. All stories have individual summaries insde. Contains favourites such as "The Used to Trilogy" "My Sacrifice" and "The way things chould have been".
1. Max's Song

**Max's Song**

Summary:  
A Song-fic to 'Sally's song' by Evanescence. Fax, set before MR4. 'Even as I thought it, I knew it wasn't true, because even though I may not be the one for him, Fang would always be the one for me. Always.'

* * *

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

I looked across at Fang, he was stood at the mouth of our small cave, keeping watch- his back to the rest of the flock and me. This small, dark cave reminded me of the one that he'd kissed me in; it made me realise just how much I needed him, how much I _wanted_ him. But that could never be. So many times I'd nearly told him how I felt about him, but then I remembered my gut feeling, and the voice's words of warning. If I gave into my love for him, then something bad would happen to the flock; it wouldn't tell me what, just that not all of us could survive it. And I couldn't let that happen, it was my job to keep them all safe. So, I bit my tounge at sat in silence, letting the unspoken words spin through my mind, faster then a ranging wind. _'I love you.'_

_  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be  
What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

'_Does he realise that I love him?' 'Does he know that I like him?' 'Does he know that without him I'd be completely lost?' 'Does he know that I need him?'_ Thousands of thoughts spun through my mind, each thought stirring many more. What would happen to the two of us, if he kept kissing me like he had, and I had to push him away? I'd thought about it, divised so many different ways of how we'd be together and the flock would be safe; but I always hit a roadblock. There was no possible way that it could happen, and fantasies could only last so long. I wished that I could join the crowds of people that we were constantly flying over, and be normal- just like them. I wished that Fang and I could _both_ be normal, and to be together. But wishes never happened, and dreams led to nightmares. So I was stuck. Biting my tounge, and letting the unspoken words spin through my mind, faster then a ranging wind. _'I love you.'_

_  
And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

_And will we ever end up together?  
Ohhhhhhh_

_And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

So surely, if Fang and I couldn't be together, then we weren't supposed to be? We weren't supposed to ever fall in love, and not supposed to get a happy ever after. But even bird kids love, right? So maybe I just wasn't '_the one'_ maybe Fang and I would fall in love with other people, and maybe we would be happy? Even as I thought it, I knew it wasn't true, because even though I may not be the one for him, Fang would always be the one for me. Always.  
It was as I sat there, thinking that Fang turned his face away from the stars, and looked at me. The dark brown of his eyes captured not only the light of the stars, but the dancing flames of the camp fire; making them more magical then ever. As I watched him, the corner of his mouth turned upwards, into his classic half-smile; the smile that turned my knees to jelly, and made me wonder if I really did have a heard of stampeding horses in my rib cage. He really was the one for me.  
"Max," He said softly, and I nodded slightly. "You know, that no matter what happens, you're the one for me, right?" He asked. There was a moments silence, as my smile grew slightly.  
"Really?" I asked, and he nodded, turning his face back to the stars.  
"It was never in question, Max. Not for me." Trust Fang to, like always, read my mind and know exactly what to say. The whirring of the thougts in my head died down, until only one remained. And I smiled, letting the unspoken words spin through my mind, faster then a ranging wind. _'I love you.'_


	2. My Sacrifice

**"My Sacrifice"  
**

**Summary:**  
This is a songfic, Max and the flock split and Max reflects on her decisions as she watches the flock in their new home. Slight, one-sided Fax. Previously posted, and the previous reviews are included at te bottom. Thanks guys! :D x

* * *

It's been nine long months since my argument with Fang, the argument that made me leave the flock- the argument that made me realise that I was holding them back, that they were so much better of without me. Especially Fang. I had been keeping tabs on them ever since I had escaped the school- five months after I had left, I was too selfish to let them go completely, I needed to know that if the situation called for it that I'd be able to swoop in and save the day, typical Max style.

Right now I was sat in a tall tree near to their house, yes, their house. By the time that I had found them they had all settled down into a normal life, they were perfectly content and Fang was doing a brilliant job as leader. I was keeping an eye on them, like every other day, making sure that no harm came to them. I had to restrain myself from rushing over to Angel when she tripped and fell- but Fang was there in an instant, scooping her up and holding her close. Checking that she was alright- just like I used to._  
_

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember  
_

I had properly met Fang once since I had escaped. I had a variety of new powers to show for my time in the school, one of which was morphing, shapeshifting- whatever you want to call it. I was in the form of a short, black haired girl, my usual form at the moment. I liked her so much better then the real me, the real me was just a reminder that I had become a disappointment to all of those around me. He had walked into me in the supermarket when I was getting supplies, simply glancing at me and offering me an apologetic grin that had my stomach doing back flips all over again and my heart squeezing painfully. It had been enough to bring back the love for him that I'd long since buried. I'd been more careful ever since there, I didn't want to chance another run in with any of the flock, especially not Angel. My mind blocks would warn her instantly that I was human, and then it's be game over.

_  
When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
_

I still remembered the way I used to feel with the flock. I was at peace, content that nothing could go wrong if I had them by my side. With them there I was free, we'd been through so much together and we'd been there for each other through thick and 

thin. Back then I was convinced that nothing could change that. How wrong could I have been?

_  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
_

It hurt me to know that after everything that we'd been through, after all of the near death experiences and horrors from our childhood that haunted us in our dreams, it was an argument that tore us apart. But I knew that they'd always be in my mind. In my head I was still the fourteen year old, fun-loving, flock-controlling leader that I'd always been, rather then the cold-hearted, flyboy-fighting, butt-kicking person that I'd become.

_  
When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
_

But I'd do it all again, just to see the smiles on their faces that their new life had given them. Fang had given them the one thing that I hadn't- a normal life, and it was a decision I'd live to regret, a decision that would haunt me for the rest of my life, much like the experiments that threatened it.

_  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
_

I'd do anything to be with them again, to walk straight back into their lives- but I could never do that to them. Because, as selfish as I am, nothing comes before their safety or happiness. Nothing.

_  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again  
_

_I just want to say hello again  
_

And I guess that on that faithful day, I snapped. The great Maximum Ride finally made the greatest sacrifice. The sacrifice that broke her.

_  
My sacrifice_

_

* * *

_**Previous Reviews:**

**girlwithwings2:** love it, keep writing

**oceanlover14:** you should definately continue, i think that a full blown story would be better than anything, and max getting back with the flock.

**katiexmariex101:** u should continue it i think it would turn into an awesome story if you did!!

~katie

**philosophykiller:** yea u totally have to add more. u cant just leave it hanging like that

**MaxandFang4evr:** Please you cant just leave it hanging like that and not go on

**MaxRidefan902:** make more make more

**Mkitkat:** yeah totaly make it a three shot

**iggyluvjaz:** as much shots as you can make!

**SplatteredEggs:** Hmm. It'd be a good full-length story, but that would kind of ruin the mood of the oneshot. I really don't know. I would like to see it as a longer story, because I think it would make a good story line!

**AtrumVenator:** I have to say that since creed is one of my favoirte bands, that you did an okay job with this one, and that you could turn it into a story, if you wanted, but i think there maybe would have been batter songs out there that you could have used for this. Still good though.

**5253Racer:** wow sounds good keep it going

**kassandra not cassey:** really good, i honestly think you could turn this into a story if you wanted to.


	3. The Way Things Should Have Been

**"My Sacrifice"  
**

**Summary:**

OneShot. This is kinda what could have happened if Maximum Ride was there during 9/11. This is kind of a tribute to those who died in that terrible ordeal, may those many souls rest in peace. XXX. Rated T because of the subject. Please Review. Previously posted, all previous reviews are at the bottom.

* * *

We were in the centre of New York City, staring up at the twin towers. They were high above us from the ground, and I knew that all of the flock wished that we could fly up there and witness their beauty from the skies; but, thanks to the fact that it was daytime, we couldn't.

It was as we were stood, gazing at the two impressive buildings that the first few people noticed the plane. It was headed straight for the towers; not showing any signs that it was going to slow or turn- only as the plane was a minute away from the towers did the screaming begin as the reality of the situation settled into peoples minds. The plane was going to hit the towers; and everyone that was in them. I reacted instinctively, and as fast as my body and mind would allow, whipping my wings out two protect the young family that stood behind me; as well as the three youngest members of the flock- my babies. People were so busy panicking that the fact that I had wings didn't register- I closed my eyes and held out my hand as the plane made contact with the north tower, praying that my telekinesis would be strong enough to hold the plane in place.

Slowly, my eyes opened and I was filled with immense relief. The plane had not moved, it was completely and utterly frozen in place. By the time that I realised what I had just accomplished, and before I could bark out orders I spotted the second plane. It was headed for the second tower, in a second of panic I brought my other hand up as the plane connected with the building. I was concentrating so hard that I could barely hear Fang urging me on. Slowly but surely I brought the two planes down towards the floor- people ran out of the way, tears streaming down their faces as children screamed. By the time that the two planes had touched the floor I was feeling ready to pass out, and police had arrived at the scene.

It wasn't long before the police were sure that every single soul had been evacuated safely from both of the buildings, and the planes. No-one had died, and yet in the area there was a great feel of mourning. America had very nearly suffered a great loss, and it was understandable that people were scared. But in this world, who could expect anything less?

The flaw of human nature was their need to fight, their need for revenge. The need that had almost cost so many lives today, but I knew, deep down- just because it had been prevented today, it didn't mean that America wouldn't suffer. All it meant was that the suffering would have to wait a little longer. And to tell the truth, I didn't mind, at least the many innocent lives that had been saved today may realise, that life isn't about fighting. It's about love, happiness and joy. It's about setting things right.

_

* * *

_**Previous Reviews:**

MaxRidefan902: That is all true what you said at the end  
& if this had happened then my brother wouldn't have had to go to Iraq and fight  
He was lucky enough to survive  
But he hasn't come home in a while and I miss him.

5253Racer: wow that was really good nice job

hazellwood: Although Max would've been nine, and she doesn't have telekinesis, it totally rocked.

Xingu Clocktime: I loved it. It has this heart warming feel to it that I've been waiting for.

Jason Strong: That was nice. I really like the message you sent. you did a nice job.


	4. Thunder

**"Thunder"  
**

**Summary:**

One-Shot that I wrote before my exams. When Max Reminisces on her old life, who will be there for her? Slight FAX. Previously posted, all previous reviews are at the bottom.

* * *

Loud claps of thunder echoed through the house, the silence only making the noise more horrendous. I'd always hated thunder, it sounded too much like the sound of a gun firing, or a bomb exploding. Like back at the school. All of the flock had seen awful things there, but I'd seen things that would turn even _their_ stomachs. I daren't not talk about it.

'_No need to worry them.'_

One of the worst memories was back at the school, a punishment session for defending myself; back then I hadn't known the flock. Four years old, and already fighting- I did, however, have one ally. A boy, two years older then me, Cruise. Jeb had said that we were related, that Cruise was my half brother, I believed him- still do. Both of us knew that we were in trouble, we'd fought before, but we'd never hurt one of the scientists. Oh, no. They were deemed untouchable, even in our young minds- hurt them, and you get hurt, too. We'd been being escorted to training when we'd kicked off, and soon enough the fight had spilled over, white-coats being caught in the cross-hairs.

I never knew just how breakable humans were until then, nor had I known of death; but that changed. I'd accidentally delivered a kick to a white-coats head, not a hard one, as an eraser had knocked me off balance, but hard enough. His neck had snapped to the side with force, and a sickening crack filled the air; I'd broken his neck. Accidentally, of course, but the other white-coats didn't see it like that. To them it had been planned, and we were to pay for it.

They tried violence on me at first; whips, knives, guns, placing me just inside the range of a bomb. Nothing worked, I'd found a weakness within the ranks, and, as far as had that knowledge I was untouchable. Or so I thought. When nothing worked, they decided to try a different means of payback- emotional. They restrained Cruise, and made me watch as they sliced into his flesh with knives and whips; they made me listen as he called my name in anguish; and then, they made me watch him die. They shot him in the leg, and made him run from erasers in the maze, as we watched from a balcony above. '_Make it to the middle, and we'll call the erasers off. You'll live.'_ They'd told him. Lies. All that awaited my brother in the middle of the maze was a pressure censored bomb, and boy, did that thing go off with a bang.

Four years old, and I watched him die.

Six years old, and he was tricked into committing what was as good as suicide.

Was it any wonder that I didn't like the thunder? Another clap made me jump, as my head filled with Cruise's anguished screams, and anger. He hadn't deserved to die, he hadn't done anything wrong. But that didn't matter to them, after all, he was just a number on a piece of paper. A statistic. We all were, still are. Just ways of showing that the human race is superior, and that they can alter even the essence of a person. But I'd long since banished such thoughts.

'_No need to worry them._'

That's what Jeb had always said to me as a child, when I asked him if the flock knew about Cruise; if they knew that Ari was his son; if they knew that we were all slated to die as soon as we'd met our purpose. I never did, 'till this day the flock didn't know about Cruise. My first ever real friend, my protector, my brother. And the reason that I'd vowed never to let anyone too close. It only got them hurt, in the end. Cruise was the first; killed because of me. And then Ari; experimented on, because of me. And the flock; forced to live every day wondering if they were going to live another day; because of me. And yet, I knew, deep down inside that I needed someone to lean on. I needed to let someone in, because, sooner or later I was going to snap. I was going to break, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Max?" Someone asked from the doorway, a voice like melted chocolate breaking the silence. Fang. I turned, as his eyes roamed over the dark bed sheets, still made from the previous morning, and then found me. Huddled on my window seat, mostly covered by my curtain.

"Yeah?" I asked, returning my eyes to the night sky.

"Why are you still up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" I replied, keeping my eyes on the vision outside of the glass panes, jumping when the thunder returned.

"I could _feel_ that you were awake, and I couldn't sleep. Are you alright?" He asked, coming to stand behind me, his body warmth seeping into my body, the one that I hadn't even realised that was cold. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my arms, wordlessly trying to warm me up. Fang had always been better at taking care of me then I was, truthfully, I tended to forget about myself; I even sometimes divided our limited food into five shares, and passed them out, before realising that I'd not given myself any. Fang would always see to it that I got some food, even sometimes sharing his with me.

"I'm fine." I answered, in a whisper, giving myself away as another bout of thunder struck and I jumped once more.

"Sound like gun shots. Doesn't it?" Fang asked, pulling my slightly closer, I let him.

"Or explosions." Was my reply, he nodded.

"You know, you worry me when you won't tell me what's wrong." He told me.

'_No need to worry them.'_

"Worry you?" I asked, he nodded again.

"Yeah, it scares me that I don't know what your thinking. Especially after… the beach." He said, I nodded slightly.

"I just don't like the thunder, sounds too much like gun shot and explosions- I think my memories of them are kind of substantial. You know?" I said softly.

"Not really, but I'm beginning to understand." He said, and then, after a pause. "You should get some sleep, Max."

"Sleep through that?" I asked, perplexed. "I think not."

"Come here." He said, and lightly tugged me towards my bed, pulling back the covers and waiting 'till I was settled before tucking me in and settling next to me on top of the covers. Wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Now nothing can get you." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes, snuggling closer, and for the first time since I was four years old; I slept through a thunderstorm, knowing that Fang was there for me. I could tell him anything; I _needed_ to tell him everything.

'_No need to worry them.'_

_

* * *

_**Previous Reviews:**

ChetCheerio: dude, this is like, really good

sango1157: Aw thats really cute. I like it :)

Livia150: I really liked it!!

LIVIA

TwiRidePotterGirl: Aw :)  
I loved it!

~TwiRidePotterGirl

Asidill: I think it was very good... :)


	5. Used To Be Me and You: Used To

**"Used To Be Me and You: Used To"  
**

**Summary:**

Sonfic. Fang is living with his family, and thinking about Max; whilst Max is in New York- thinking about a certain mutant. Will they be re-united, or will fate keep them apart- forever? Fax. Read and Review please.

* * *

_You used to talk to me_

_ like I was the only one around _

I looked around my dark room, sitting silently on my bed. My head was swimming with memories. Mainly about Max- the two of us. I was the person that she talked to about everything, she wouldn't let it out to anyone else. But she trusted me.

_You used to lean on me_

_ The only other choice was falling down _

I was there for her to lean on when times got rough, when everything got to much for her and all she wanted to do was curl up into a corner and cry.

_You used to walk with me_

_ like We had nowhere__ we needed to go_

_ Nice and slow_

_ To no place in particular _

When we were in the E shaped house and Jeb had just left, when she had just accepted responsibility for the flocks lives, we used to take walks during the night. Just the two of us- god, how I missed those days.

_We used to have this figured out _

_We used to breathe without a doubt _

She was so strong, for all of us. She never let her mask slip, 'There's always a plan' she'd used to say, on those nights when the fights were long and hope seemed like a distant memory. It was as if she's figured it all out, our place in the world and what we were destined to do.

_When nights were clear,_

_ you were the first star that I'd see_

_ We used to have this under control_

_ We never thought we used to know_

_ At least there's you_

_ And at least there's me _

And when I was on watch, I'd used to wait for the stars, and I'd always wonder why- because my star was lying in the clearing. Sleeping next to me. And I used to know that as long as the two of us were together, that nothing could ever go wrong. 'Cause at the end of the day, she'd look me in the eyes and smile. Her laugh was never lost, even after the hardships that we faced. I admired her for that.

_Can we get this back_

_ Can we get this back_

_ To how it used to be? _

But that was over now, we'd gone our separate ways. I'd gone to my family, and Max had continued on her way. That hurt, I knew, the second that she left that I'd made the wrong decision. I belonged with Max, and she belonged with me. And I missed her, and wished with all of my heart that it could go back to the 6 of us on the run. The flock; live together, die together.

_I used to reach for you when I got lost along the way _

And when things got tough for me, I'd just fly closer to her, or look over at her, and she'd smile. And then everything in the world would seem bright again, because she was happy.

_I used to listen_

_ You always had the just right thing to say _

And I'd watch as she comforted the little kids- she used to know just what to say, and then she'd come and sit by me, look up at the stars and say.

"You know, Fang. As long as we're together I don't think that anything truly bad could ever happen to us. You're my lucky charm."

_I used to follow you_

_ Never really cared where we would go_

_ Fast or slow_

_ To anywhere at all _

And everyone knew that I'd follow her anywhere, even to the ends of the world. Because I loved being with her, I loved seeing the smile on her face when she realised she'd done something right. I loved her._We used to have this figured out_

_ We used to breathe without a doubt_

_ The nights were clear for the first time that I'd see_

_ We used to have this under control_

_ We never thought we used to know_

_ At least there's you_

_ And at least there's me _

_Can we get this back_

_ Can we get this back _

_To how it used to be?_

_ I look around me And I want you to be there_

_ 'Cause I miss the things that we shared _

And everything I saw reminded me of her, 'cause she was my world. I missed the conversations that we'd used to have, late at night. And the arguments over bands, and CDs. And I just wanted her to be there, I missed her so much that it hurt. Not just mentally, but physically. And I was going to do everything in my power to get her back. No matter what.

_

* * *

_**Previous Reviews:**

**SplatteredEggs: Aww! So sweet!**

**Mkitkat: aw so sweat**

**oceanlover14:** you know that you so cannot leave it there. you have to continue it.

love the story

megan

ps. do NOT leav it as a oneshot

**AJ Hawk:** nice! you should add on to it saying how Fang gets her back.

**I am the real Alice-Cullen:** buetiful and tearful

**MaxRidefan902:** ok this is a song for max's pov its called Gomenasia by tatu


	6. Used To Be Me and You: Far Away

**"Used To Be Me and You: Far Away"  
**

**Summary:**

Sonfic. Fang is living with his family, and thinking about Max; whilst Max is in New York- thinking about a certain mutant. Will they be re-united, or will fate keep them apart- forever? Fax. Read and Review please.

* * *

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

I was walking down the dark and desolate street in New York. Memories filled of my head of the last time that we'd been here. It had been here that I'd first realised that I loved Fang, and it was here that we'd found out where his parents lived. It was here that I prepared myself to say goodbye to the man that I loved.

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

After all, he's waited for fourteen years to meet his family, who was I to hold him back? Who was I to keep him from the thing that we'd all dreamed of for so long? Even though he'd promised that he'd never leave me. But promises were meant to be broken- Jeb had proven that, and it was a lesson well learnt.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

I just wish that I had one more chance with him, even if it was only one breath, just a glance at his perfect face. Just a flash of those beautiful brown eyes. Just one more of those smiles, the ones that he reserved just for me.

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

Just a minute to tell him that I loved him, and always had done. I wished with all of my heart that I'd plucked up the courage to tell him before it was too late. Because nothing could have been worse then the heartbreak of seeing him leave, and knowing that there were still so many words that I had yet to speak. Words that were to go forever unspoken.

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

I missed him so much, and every day it would only get worse when I woke up from seeing him again; only to realise that it was just a dream. That he'd never come back to me, and that I was still alone.

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

I'd wake up and sob and sob, just wanting to end it all- because it hurt to breathe without him there. If it hadn't been because of the promise that I'd made to Fang, almost two years ago, then I would have. But I couldn't do it- I couldn't go against that, because it was proof that he had cared.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

I'd do anything, I'd go back to the school and stay there- if only I got to be with him for a minute. Just to hold his hand one last time, to say goodbye properly. But I didn't know where he was- I'd tried to find him, but they'd moved. And though a part of my heart denied it, part of me said that it had been a desperate attempt to shake me.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

I stopped on the pavement as my heart gave a painful throb- I couldn't go on without seeing him. I knew it, deep within my bones. I was lost without him, broken. And there was no-one there to fix me.

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_

* * *

_**Previous Reviews:**

**MaxRidefan902: **o i want there to be more

**TwilightDork: **Sure! I'd be glad to help!  
TwilightDork


	7. Used To Be Me and You: Back To Your Door

**"Used To Be Me and You: Back To Your Door"  
**

**Summary:**

Sonfic. Fang is living with his family, and thinking about Max; whilst Max is in New York- thinking about a certain mutant. Will they be re-united, or will fate keep them apart- forever? Fax. Read and Review please.

* * *

_From the moment the lights went off_

_Everything had changed_

_Lie awake in an empty room_

_In my head it all feels the same_

I remembered the first night with my family- the first night in a year that I'd slept truly alone. I awoke in the middle of the night, expecting to see Max at my side, like she always had been. I'd panicked when I hadn't seen her, and then I'd remembered why she wasn't there. It was then that I began to regret.

_Like the taste of the day you left_

_It still lingers on my breath_

_And the dampness of tears that left_

_That stain where you had wept_

I still remember when she left. She kissed me softly, with no explanation, and my heart felt as though it would fly out of my chest it was pounding so hard. And then she'd said that she'd miss me, and that she was glad that I'd got the life that I'd always wanted. Then the tears came, I held her to my chest as she cried, and then she pulled away- said a simple 'Bye, Fang'. And she was gone.

_All alone with the negligee_

_That still hangs off of my bed_

_I keep meaning to give it away_

_But I just leave it there instead_

I found her old dressing gown in my pack (why she had one, I'll never know)- she must have put it in the wrong pack without realising. I hung it on my bed, thinking at the time that she's be back to get that, at least. But she didn't, and even now, as I was sat in a hotel, it was still hanging there. Waiting for it's owner to return for it.

_No need to cry about it_

_I cannot live without it_

_Every time I wind up back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_You penetrate right through me_

_Every time I wind up back at your door_

And every night this pain just gets worse and worse, 'cause every night I dream that I somehow make it to her door, and she comes running out to greet me, a smile on her beautiful face. But I knew that it wouldn't happen like that. She'd have every right to hate me. But now my dreams were coming true, because she was living in the house just opposite me, and as I watched she emerged from the house. She'd changed a lot, but she was still Max- and as long as she was, I'd have the strength to go and see her.

_3 more days 'til I see your face_

_I'm afraid it's far too much_

_Cook a meal and fix up the place_

_Dial your number, hang it up_

_

* * *

_**Previous Reviews:**

**TwilightDork: **Aww...It is so sweet and depressing! You could do No Air maybe.  
Keep up the fantastic work!  
TwilightDork

**oceanlover14: **yay, now he just has to go see her,

and how long after she left is this chapter set in, and how old are they?

**Rebal Child: **aw! update!1plz plz plz

**AJ Hawk: **these songs did work better. unfortunately i have no more suggestions... keep up the good work!

**Mkitkat: **I love this song but what is the name of it? I realy liked this story and yeah it did make me sad

**Faximum89: **FAXYNESS!! ILOVEIT!!

Crash and Burn by savage garden

I thot it was a FANGISH song.

it's good.

-Faximum897

**MaxRidefan902: **write more please!

**Chibi Ookami Tora: **I'm not good at picking songs, and I'm not even sure if your still gonna continue this... But I really hope you do! It's amazing.. . All it needs is a happy ending :3 if you do continue it, please update soon! And sorry I couldn't request any songs.. I couldn't pick a good one for my life! (well, maybe if I had a lifetime... But what would be the point in that?)


	8. Bite Back

**"Bite Back"  
**

**Summary:**

Max is back, in the school, having sacrificed herself for her flock; this is her thoughts whilst she's there.

* * *

_You couldn't break me in the end... (oh no)  
And such a freedom I enjoy  
When you're deaf to the sounds you trust  
If that was all you've got, my friend... (oh no)  
Then set yourself to disappoint  
Yeah...  
_  
_ Feels like I'm strapped down on this table... so tight  
You've got me stuck to a razor's edge  
And I'm trapped in a deadbolt glove  
You stand to cut me you're unable... oh no  
And such a streak starts steading heads  
And I live for the things I love  
_

_  
_ Here I was, the great Maximum Ride, back in the school; only this time, I'd _chose_ this. The erasers had made it very clear- as they retrained my flock and myself- that either I came with them and the flock was left alone, or we all returned for another round of tests. Oh, the flock had told me not to give in- that we could fight our way out of it; I knew the truth, and I was the only one willing to accept it. They were tired of this life, we all were, and it wasn't long before we slipped up and someone got hurt, seriously hurt; this was an easy way out. As far as I saw it, it was me, or them. And that was a choice to which I'd always known the answer; I was always going to save them; no matter how much they begged me not too. They were number one.

And so, here I was, willingly lying down on yet another steel table; they didn't need restraints, they already had the biggest one of all. If I didn't, then they'd find my flock, and one of them would die. As simple as that. It was either that I played a good little girl- biting back sarcastic remarks and witty comebacks- or one of my flock died. Once again, there was no contest. Of course, I knew what they were doing. There would be no anesthetic for this operation; I'd have to deal with the pain straight off until I passed out. They were baiting me; seeing how far they could push me before I snapped, and then away they'd go; and down would come Angel, Total and all. I wouldn't snap, as far as I was concerned this pain was nothing more then an annoying pinprick. I'd made the flock promise not to rescue me, and the flock never went back on a promise- even one such as this; the knowledge of being stuck here for the rest of my miserable life was far more painful then anything the whitecoats or the erasers could throw at me.

_ Sad, but maybe it's true  
Push you back's what I'll do  
And it's just enough  
To keep you back one second longer_

_Take a little more than what I've got  
It's all I have to please you  
Break a little piece of what you want  
Bite back the hand the feeds you_

A whitecoat neared me, a knife in his hand; and only as he raised the blade did I half-heartedly push him back. I couldn't show that I'd given in, they wanted me to fight, they lived for the thrill of it; and so I made weak attmepts to hold them back, stalling for nothing more then a mere minute; but it was enough. Then the pain began, and the mantra began in my mind _'Pain is only a message, a message can be ignored.'_ Over and over, until my mind sank into blissful abiss; the same as every oter day in this hellhole. And every time they'd take a bit more blood, make me weaker and weaker; but I was still stronger then them all- because all the while, I was thinking of the flock. Every happy memory we'd shared, every smile, every tear, every scrath; and every time that we'd pulled through. It's what we did; and so, I'd keep pulling through. For them.

_Remember when things seem so stable... you know that  
I compromise just to appease  
Yeah, you take but you take too much  
If what you need's not seeming able... yeah, right  
Then maybe it works when I leave  
Yeah, you fake what you say you love_

_Sad, but maybe it's true  
Push you back's what I'll do  
And it's just enough  
To keep you back one second longer_

They had other little games that they'd like to play with me; 'training' they called it, for when they were going to use me as a weapon. They'd give me a situation, and two offers, and I'd have to bargain my way out. _'The leader of Japan want's to blow up Russia and Greenland, but we need them for something we ave planned, what do you do?'_ In my mind, the logical answer was to talk them out of bombing both countries, but not here. No. Here, the correct answer was to agree with the Japanese leader that they could bomb Greenland, as long as they left Russia alone; and then kill him before he could bomb either. They said that in doing so, we'd help divert the blame to someone else. As far as everyone else was concerned we'd got what we'd wanted from the Japanese, so it must have been someone else- say, Greenland?- that bombed them. I guess it was a good plan, but I knew five people that would know better; but would they do something to try and stop it, and get themselves killed doing so? I wasn't sure, so I always tried to come up with a more efficient plan, one the flock wouldn't catch on to. One that could save their lives, once again.

_Take a little more than what I've got  
It's all I have to please you  
Break a little piece of what you want  
Bite back the hand the feeds you_

_Take a little more than what I've got  
It's all I have to please you  
Break a little piece of what you want  
Bite back the hand the feeds you_

_Move faster  
I can't move enough  
How much longer?  
Is this long enough?  
We can't be  
And it won't even catch your attention  
And it pains me so to mention_

_Sad, but maybe it's true  
Push you back's what I'll do  
And it's just enough  
To keep you back one second longer_

I still ran the maze, too; it was harder now. Longer, and I had to fly it; the floor was nothing more then a pit full of spikes, and the ceiling was heated- so that it bore down on me when I flew. But I managed, I refused to give in. But everytime they made the maze longer, the ceiling hotter, and the spikes bigger and sharper. I knew that I couldn't last much longer in this place; with every day that passed I was dying more and more. Even mental determination can only get you so far; and for me, it just wasn't far enough. But I'd go down flying, fighting, and doing it all for my flock.

_Take a little more than what I've got  
It's all I have to please you  
Break a little piece of what you want  
Bite back the hand the feeds you_

_Take a little more than what I've got  
It's all I have to please you  
Break a little piece of what you want  
Bite back the hand the feeds you_

_Take what I've got  
It's all I have to please you  
Break what you want  
Bite back the hand the feeds you_

_Take what I've got  
It's all I have to please you  
Break what you want  
Bite back the hand the feeds you _

I guess, even when it comes to my final moments that's who I'll be thinking of. Not the whitecoats screaming at me, or the erasers snarling, or the wounds that they inflicted; but my flock. The one's who I was dying to save, because the truth was; they saved me.

_

* * *

_**Previous Reviews/ Additional Comments:**


	9. Fall baby, Fall

**"Fall baby, Fall"  
**

**Summary:**

Max and the flock have been living with Dr Martinez and Ella for three months now, and when Max comes to Fang in the night, in dire need of some comfort and well said words what will he do? Slight, sweet, Fax.

* * *

_If you just have faith  
To let me be the man that I am  
I'll always run back  
To show you what words never can_

_I don't want to be the one  
just to love then lose_

_Let 'em fall baby fall  
Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong  
Let 'em fall baby fall_

I heard my door creak open, and light footsteps and rolled over to see my visitor. The flock an I were staying in the Martinez household for a while; hopefully, for a long while. Like forever. We'd already been here a few months, and I knew that Max was struggling to let go of her paranoia. Needless to say, I wasn't surprised to see that it was her in the doorway. What did surprise me however, was the fact that she was visiting me at half two in the morning, and the fact that she looked ready to cry. I sat up almost instantly; I guess, in my own mind I'd made up my mind that Max was my mate, for now and forever- whether she knew that or not was a completely different thing- and the bird part of me made me extremely protective. Something that I knew annoyed Max to no end, but seriously, someone had to look after her, because she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Now don't get me wrong, Max is a brilliant leader, no doubt about it; her only problem is, is that she's so busy taking care of everyone else, that she forgets about herself. Completely selfless, that's my Max.

Max, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, sitting up and moving over to make room for her on the bed; she sat next to me hesitantly, and it pained me to see the tears in her eyes.

"I…I'm scared, Fang." She said, and I could tell that her voice was about to break. Inwardly I was shocked, and slightly scared, of what had just admitted. Max was always the fearless leader, and even when she wasn't, she didn't admit it. Which meant that right now? Yeah, she must be really scared.

"What of, honey? We're safe here, for now, at least. We haven't been attacked once in the past two or three months. What are you scared of?"

"That's just it, though, Fang. We haven't been attacked. I don't know what I'm doing any more. I don't know how to lead a normal life, I can't turn off my paranoia. You know that. At least when we had erasers and flyboys attacking us left, right, and centre I knew what to do; now I'm clueless. And what's more, the flock's changing. I can see that they love it here, so much, but what if we did get attacked? I'm not so sure that they would just up and leave. I'm scared that they'd want to stay, and I'm not too sure that I can do that, Fang." And this time her voice did break, and tears began to fall down her face. It took my mind a while to process what she'd just said; and then it clicked. Max thought that the flock were going to chose a normal life here, over her.

Sighing slightly- but understanding slightly where she was coming from, I pulled her to my chest and held her there, lifting her body into my lap and rocking her as she cried.

_If you'll trust that I'm gonna stay true  
even when I'm gone  
You don't have to worry  
'cause I'll always be the man that you want_

_And I don't want to be the one  
just to love then lose_

_Let 'em fall baby fall  
Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong_

"Max, the flock would never chose this place over you. Sure, this is nice whilst it lasts, and we'd all like to pretend that it is going to last, but we all know that it isn't. It's nice to have your Mom and Ella around us, but at the end of the day we're the flock. All we need is each other, we all know that. When the day comes that we next get attacked that will be it, the flock will snap out of it, and we'll all hit the streets again. I know that, they know that, you should know that." I said softly, and she sobbed slightly harder.

"But why?" She whispered brokenly. "Maybe they should stay here. Here there's a roof over your heads, food in your belly, and a Mom to take care of you all. What can I offer you in place of that? A forest clearing, or a cave or something, and a couple of hotdogs roasted over a camp fire."

And finally it all made sense. Once again Maximum Ride, the girl who had begun raising three kids younger than her, and leading another two kids her age single-handedly whilst still in a cage was doubting herself. Really and truly doubting herself.

"You. You can offer them you. You're the best that we could ever ask for, Max. Sure Dr M has a house and food and all that rubbish, but you've given us so much more, Max." I told her, and her big brown eyes turned to meet my own; tear tracks down her face that was clear for once, and her eyes were still full of tears. "Max, you're Angel, The Gasman and Nudge's mom, the one that looks after them, chases away the bad dreams and comforts them; you're Iggy's sister- the one that pushes stuff closer to him when he can't find it, and yells at us when we move the furniture; you're the one who made us all see the light when we were back in cages. If it weren't for you, then none of us would have made it this far. We'd all be nine feet under; or still in a lab. You gave us a sense of belonging that no-one else ever could. But most importantly, you gave us love, Max." I told her, and I felt her wipe away her tears before looking up again at me.

"Really?" She asked, and this time I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Max."

_As your world spins around  
Feet never touch the ground  
Always hurting inside  
Hiding behind the sun  
waiting still for the love  
but it all seems so right_

_Fall  
Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong  
Let 'em fall baby fall_

_Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong  
Let 'em fall baby fall_

There was a moment of silence, and then she smiled; a big, bright smile that made the tears almost worth it.

"Thanks, Fang." She said softly, and wrapped her thin arms around me.

"'s no problem, Max. Any time." I said, continuing to rock her.

"I'm sorry about getting your shirt wet." She said softly, causing me to laugh again.

"Max, you can get my shirt wet anytime, alright? You can tell me anything, even if it is that you're scared or upset. You know that, right?" I asked, and she laughed a little bit before nodding.

"I know that; you're always there for me. Thanks."

"It's no problem, Max. Now, are you staying in here, or going back to bed?" I asked.

"How about I stay in here, and we both go back to bed… to sleep, of course." She said, turning crimson. I chuckled, but nodded all the same.

"Sure, Max." She crawled out of my lap and the two of us wriggled under the covers; there was a moment of awkward silence as we lay there. And then Max moved closer, hesitantly placing her head and one of her arms on my chest- almost as if she thought I was going to push her off. Instead, I wrapped an arm around her, and brought my other arm up to entwine my fingers in hers. She smiled slightly, and I kissed her on the top of her head, watching as her eyes twisted shut.

"Sleep tight, Max." I said softly, and she smiled, drowsy as she was, she mumbled something that sound vaguely like 'night night, Fang' and the her breathing lightened as the land of dreams sucked her under. Watching her sleep I smiled to myself. How could an angel like her doubt herself so?

An angel, I liked that. No, not just an angel, My Angel.

_

* * *

_

**_Previous Reviews/ Additional Comments:_**

Thankyou so much **weirdpeopleruletheworld** for your reviews, they mean a lot! And on another note, **Akira**, if you're reading this, I want another review from you big sis!


End file.
